


Red Meat

by Rainbowed



Series: The Hylian, the Dragon Knight, and the Shark Prince [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Biting, Blood Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 20:32:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowed/pseuds/Rainbowed
Summary: Volga encourages Sidon to indulge in his favorite kink.





	Red Meat

 

_Blood_

* * *

 

Volga is patient and waits for Sidon to formally greet him before being kindly lulled into royal bedchambers. No matter how impatient one feels, they never dive directly into things, neither minding the small talk until its Volga who breaks it with a straightforward demand or sizzling pounce that puts Sidon in a position where he can't refuse. Not that he would dare dream otherwise. With the way Volga shamelessly fingers Sidon's slit through heated breaths and captured mouths, Sidon is a mess rutting against him within minutes.

Then comes the knife.

In the midsts of foreplay is when Volga draws it from under a pillow and Sidon would be the one to lock up above. It's a momentary thing, something that makes Volga briefly question whether or not he's gone too far until he cuts two shallow parallel lines across his left pectoral. He knows Sidon loves it with the way his eyes lock on to the bright red trails, narrowing into predatorial slits as if it was time to hunt. It is exactly the kind of reaction that gets Volga's blood boiling. and has him fisting one of Sidon's engorged cocks while dragging the blade's edge up his own thigh.

Seconds later Sidon is repositioning both of them, dragging Volga up so that only his shoulders and head are left resting on the bed while Sidon supports his entire lower half. Being spread like that is a rarity for Volga but he says nothing, showing his appreciation for the bold move by lazily stroking his own cock. He can't help but wonder what it would be like to have Sidon to fuck him positioned like that too, however, that would have to be long after Sidon has had his fill.

"Are you done?" Volga purrs the moment Sidon is done lapping at the thin trail of blood, leaving just an angry red line in his wake.

Sidon is hesitant, a gruesome battle between nature and instinct wages behind those gold eyes before he exhales. "I would love to taste you."

A simple request to which Volga chuckles, rich, chocolatey, and unafraid. "Then be sure to use teeth, Prince."

And those brilliant eyes go cloud with a fervor that would scare a lesser creature before Volga feels the white hot pain of incisors sink into flesh.

**Author's Note:**

> On my way to catching up to this whole Kinktober thing.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
